


Moonlight Loving

by Kate04



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate04/pseuds/Kate04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon, the sea, and Sharon and Andy having some fun. A drabble for lontanissima's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Loving

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one is for lontanissima's birthday. She wanted a happy Shandy drabble, so there you have it. I didn't want to post it, because it's so short, but she insisted.  
> Disclaimer: Not my toys. Will give them back.

Her skin is silver with the reflection of the moonlight and she moves over him to the sound of the tide, her rolling hips in sync with the waves. Their bodies glisten with sweat and salt water, the spray unable to cool their heated skin.

Her moans, his groans, almost rendered inaudible by the roaring sea – a crescendo, drowning in passion, in each other. Breath, blood and water the only sounds – _rush, whoosh, rush, whoosh_. Minds are silenced as foreheads rest against each other. Everything is said in a gaze and a touch. He loves her and she loves him.

 


End file.
